1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a carrier for handling and protecting DIP's and a socket onto which the carrier can be placed whereby the leads on the enclosed DIP become electrically terminated.
2. The Prior Art
Prior art carriers for integrated circuit devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,345,541 and 3,409,861. In both disclosures, support blocks are provided which hold the integrated circuit device during handling and usage, i.e., the circuit device and the block, as a unit, are plugged into a suitable connector or socket to terminate the circuit device's leads. The connector or socket may be connected to a PCB, a test fixture, or the like.